The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Roy and Derek defeated Peter but now they have a new problem:the kanima. Will they be able to keep their pack and the people of Beacon Hills safe? MINOR SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)**

**chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer - **_

_**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**_

_**I DO OWN ROY **_

"I'm going out"Roy told his brother as he walked past him

"Where"Derek asked his brother making him turn back

"To meet up with someone"Roy answered his brother

"Alright you're home before one in the morning or you're grounded got it"said Derek

"Yeah I got it"said Roy

"Can I go now"Roy asked his brother

"Fine go"said Derek as his brother headed out the door

While Roy was headed to meet his boyfriend scott was also headed to see Allison who Roy still didn't like because even though kate was dead the argents still hunted werewolves and they were still watching him and his brother.

In another part of town Jackson was emerging out of a lake with a bit wound where Derek had bitten him.

**(Roy and his boyfriend)**

"Hey how long do we have"Roy asked his boyfriend

"We have two hours maybe to be alone before I have to be home"Roy told his boyfriend

"We're in a cemetery"Isaac told Roy

"So I like it"Roy told Isaac

"You almost done with your work"Roy asked Issac

"Yeah last hole I need to fill"Isaac told Roy

"Hurry up you know I may be a werewolf and I may like the dark but this place still gives me the creeps"Roy told Isaac

"Almost done"Isaac told Roy

**(With SCOTT &amp; ALLISON)**

At Allison's house Scott and Allison's activities were inturputed by her parents.

"Go hide scott now hurry outside"Allison told scott as he rushed out of her window

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO**

**THE SEQUEL OF THE STRUGGLE OF THE WOLF **

**HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT STILL WORKING ON THE NEXT**

**FEW CHAPTERS BUT AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO TELL**

**EVERYONE SORRY IF I MISS SOME EPISODES**

**HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SHOW IN A WHILE ALSO IT**

**WILL BE A FEW DAYS UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)**

**chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**I DO OWN ROY **

**LAST CHAPTER **

**(With SCOTT &amp; ALLISON)**

At Allison's house Scott and Allison's activities were inturputed by her parents.

"Go hide scott now hurry outside"Allison told scott as he rushed out of her window

**PRESENT TIME**

**(BEACON HILLS HOSPITALS)**

At the hospital Stiles was still there makeing sure Lydia was fine after Peter attacked her as Lydia was going into the bathroom she saw somthing that made her scream at their locations Roy and scott heard it.

"Lydia"said Roy and Scott at the same time

"After a while stiles walked out of the hospital where Scott was waiting just as they were leaving Allison arrived saying she was going with them.

"They're hunting her let's go get in"Scott told Allison and Stiles

"Will they actually kill her if she's turning"Stiles asked Allison as they were look for Lydia

"I don't know"Allison answered him

"Your family has some serious communication issues to work on"Stiles told Allison

**(at the cemetery)**

Roy was still waiting for Isaac to finish his work whey they heard something and saw something.

"What was that"Isaac asked Roy

"No Idea but stay close to me"Roy told Isaac as he looked him in the eyes

"What what's wrong"Isaac asked Roy when he saw roy staring at him

"He hit you again damn it Isaac I told you tell whenever he hits you"Roy told Isaac firmly but gently

"Why it won't do any good"Isaac asked and told Roy

"Doesn't matter he shouldn't be hitting you"Roy told Isaac

**A/N**

**PLEASE R&amp;R **

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER EVERYONE **

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS JUST PM ME**

**AND I BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)**

**chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**I DO OWN ROY **

**LAST CHAPTER**

**(at the cemetery)**

Roy was still waiting for Isaac to finish his work whey they heard something and saw something.

"What was that"Isaac asked Roy

"No Idea but stay close to me"Roy told Isaac as he looked him in the eyes

"What what's wrong"Isaac asked Roy when he saw roy staring at him

"He hit you again damn it Isaac I told you tell whenever he hits you"Roy told Isaac firmly but gently

"Why it won't do any good"Isaac asked and told Roy

"Doesn't matter he shouldn't be hitting you"Roy told Isaac

**PRESENT TIME**

"There is someone or something out there"Isaac told Roy

"yeah"Roy answered

"You saw that didn't you"Isaac asked Roy

"Yeah stay in the bulldozer"Roy told Isaac as something knocked down the bulldozer and pushed both of them in the the hole Isaac was filling

"Roy"Isaac called out for him as he looked around for him

"Isaac"Roy called out when he finally say him

"I can't lift and if I can't lift it then we can't get out of here"Roy told Isaac as he tried to lift the bulldozer off of the hole

"Who's lifting it if it's not you"Isaac asked Roy as the bulldozer was being lifted

"Derek"said Roy as he saw his brother lifting the bulldozer

"Roy what the hell are doing here"Derek asked his brother

"Hanging out"Roy answered his brother's question

"Sure you guys need a hand"Derek asked his brother smirking

"Would we be in the hole if we didn't"Roy answered his brother sarcastically

"Come on get out"Derek ordered his brother and the other boy whose name he had yet to learn thanks to his bother

"Isaac this is my brother Derek"Roy told Isaac as he shook his brother's hand

"Come on let's go home"Derek told his brother

"I'm going to the hale house"Roy told Derek as they started to leave

"why"Derek asked his brother as he stopped walking

"Scott and Stiles and Allison are there"Roy told his brother

"Alright"Derek told his bother and he continued to walk away

"Wait"Roy called out to his brother causing him to turn and look at him

"He wants the bite he's willing to get it"Roy told his brother while nodding to Isaac

"Fine"Derek told his brother

"I gotta go"Roy told his brother and Isaac

**(WITH SCOTT STILES ALLISON AT THE HALE HOUSE)**

"There is no way Lyida would be here guys"Roy told them as he arrived there

"why"asked Allison

"Well of one she's never been here two my brother and I don't live here anymore we only come here every once in a while"Roy told Allison

"Why"Allison asked again

"Because your father and his friends still watch the house"Roy told her

"Hey guys I think this is a tripwire"Stiles told them as he grabed the wire

"Stiles no Stiles I said don't touch anything"Roy told him as he got caught in the trap

"Now hide"Roy told them as he heard someone coming towards them

"Why"asked Scott

"Hunters"replied Roy

"Argent"said Roy

"Roy"said chris

"I don't know where lyida is if you're going to ask"Roy told Argent

"She's not part of our pack she will never be"continued Roy as Argent went to taze him as Roy finished saying that Argent turned around and left

"Get me down"Roy told the others as they came out of hiding after the hunters left

"Someone's here"Roy told them as they all turned around and left roy lingered staring as his childhood home and house were his family had been murdered by a fire the same fire that had given him his scars on his right arm right leg and on a small part of his face after a while Roy transformered and jogged back home his jogg slowly turning into a run as he hurried home away from his family home.

**A/N**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER EVERYONE **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS ON EITHER THE TWO **

**CHAPTER 1,2 OR THIS ONE PLZ PM ME AND I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM FOR YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)**

**chapter 4**

**PLEASE READ PLEASE **

**READ A/N AT THE END**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**I DO OWN ROY **

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Someone's here"Roy told them as they all turned around and left roy lingered staring as his childhood home and house were his family had been murdered by a fire the same fire that had given him his scars on his right arm right leg and on a small part of his face after a while Roy transformered and jogged back home his jogg slowly turning into a run as he hurried home away from his family home.

**PRESENT TIME**

**(AT THE CEMENTRY)**

The next morning Roy and Derek were checking in on Isaac and when Isaac's father said something to the sheriff about Isaac Roy growled.

"Calm down"Derek told his brother when he heard his brother growling

**(WITHTHE SHERIFF AND ISAAC)**

"Where'd you get that black eye Isaac"asked the sheriff

"School"Isaac told the sheriff

"School fight"the sheriff asked again

"No lacrosse"answered Isaac

When Roy heard him lie he growled again and said "He's lying for his father"then Isaac looked over to him and Derek when the sheriff looked over to where they were they were gone.

**(AT THE SCHOOL)**

Derek and Roy were explaining to jackson why black blood was comming out of his nose.

"Your body's fighting the bite"Derek told Jackson as he and roy started to leave

**(IN THE WOODS)**

In the woods Derek and Roy were hiding wait for either Scott the Argents or the omega to show up just then the omega was trapped in a hunters trap so Derek pulled Scott to where he and Roy.

"What are you doing I can help him"Scott told Roy and Derek

"They're already here"Roy hissed to scott

"I can help him"Scott told them again

"Quiet"Derek hissed to Scott

While Chris Gerard and the other hunters were with the omega Roy Derek and Scott just watched.

"Look look at them"Derek told Scott

"You see what they do"Roy told scott

"This is why you need us why we need each other"Derek told Roy

"The only way to fight them is together"Roy told Scott

"What are they doing"Scott asked them as Gerard cut the omega in half.

"Declaring War"Derek and Roy told him at the same time

**A/N**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER EVERYONE **

**NOW I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE UNITL SOMTIME **

**NEXT WEEK HAVE A POSSIBLE DISLOCATED **

**LEFT WRIST AND RIGHT WRIST IS NOW ALSO **

**HURTING SO SINCE I HAVE TO NOT TYPE A LOT **

**I WILL MAYBE BE ONLY UPDATING ONCE A WEEK **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)**

**chapter 5**

**PLEASE READ PLEASE **

**READ A/N AT THE END**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**I DO OWN ROY **

**LAST CHAPTER**

"This is why you need us why we need each other"Derek told Roy

"The only way to fight them is together"Roy told Scott

"What are they doing"Scott asked them as Gerard cut the omega in half.

"Declaring War"Derek and Roy told him at the same time

**PRESENT TIME**

At their house Derek and Roy were waiting for Isaac to show up so Derek could give him the bite.

"I'm gonna go see Isaac"Roy told his brother

"Hey Roy be carefull I don't like his dad's temper"Derek told Roy as he started walking to the door

"I know that's why I'm going over there to make sure he's not hitting him"Roy told Derek as the headed out the door and ran towards Isaac's house

(**On the Phone with Derek)**

"Derek they're gone"Roy told him

"Where are you"Derek asked Roy

"I'm in the house and there's broken glass I think Isaac's dad hit him again and he ran"Roy told derek as he look around the house

"Start trying to find him"Derek told Roy as he got in his car and drove away from the hale house and headed towards the abandon subway cart where he and roy spend most of their time now

"Already leaving"Roy told Derek as he exited Isaac's house and headed towards the abandon suway cart where he knew derek was head he hoped Isaac was there as well

**(At The Old Abandon Subway cart)**

Isaac arrived to tell derek and Roy what had happened in the fight between his father and himself

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER **

**NOT EVERY LONG I KNOW **

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES **

**I HAVE A NEW ONE ON QUOTEV ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUT THE NAME "The YOUNG Boys" in the search box**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Struggle Of The Wolf ****(Season 2)**

**chapter 6**

**PLEASE READ PLEASE **

**READ A/N AT THE END**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**I DO OWN ROY **

**(At the old subway cart)**

"Derek Roy Derek"yelled Isaac as he ran in to the abandon subway tunnel and cart.

"What's Wrong"asked Roy

"My dad I think he's dead"said Isaac

"What did you do"Derek asked him

"That's the thing it wasn't me"said Isaac

Later on that day at Lacrosse practice the Sheriff arrested Isaac he was about to take him to put him in the car when Roy stepped in.

"You're not taking him"Roy told the sheriff

"We have to"The Sheriff told Roy with a sorry tone in his voice

"He couldn't have killed his dad"Roy told him

"Why's that"asked the sheriff

"Because he was with me"Roy told him

"I still have to take him I'm sorry"the Sheriff told Roy as he put Isaac in the car and they drove off

After practice Roy ran out to Derek's car

"We got to get him out of there"Roy told Derek as he got in to the car

"We will but we got to go by his house Scott get in"said Derek as Scott came out of the school

"Looks whatever Jackson said to the cops what's at the house is a lot worse"said Derek

"You did that to him that's your fault"Scott told Derek

"We know that now get in the car and help us"said Roy

**(AT Isaac's house)**

"Let's look in the basement"said Roy as they walked into Isaac's house and look around

"How do you know Isaac didn't kill his dad"Scott asked Roy and Derek

"Because we trust our senses not just smell cause it's a combination of them"said Derek

"Also because what I told the cops is true he was with me last night"said Roy as he headed down the basement stairs

"You want to learn how to use all your sense then let's get started"said Derek at Scott's nod

"Now what happened down here"asked Scott as they reached the last stair of the basement steps

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression"said Roy with a slighty dark look on his face and in his Eyes

"Open it"Derek told Scott as he reached the ice freezer that Roy was standing in front of

"Isaac's dad locked him in here plenty of times that's why we always meet in secrect at the graveyard so his dad wouldn't find out and put him in here also because we didn't want to tell Derek yet"said Roy as Scott open the freezer and he Derek and Scott looked at the scratch marks on the lid.

**A/N**

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER **

**I'M STILL WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE GOLD EYED WOLF **

**WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT SOMETIME NEXT WEEK MAYBE MONDAY**

**UPDATES WILL PROBABLY BE MAYBE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK**

**BECAUSE SCHOOL DID START AGAIN AND I'M BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND PROJECT**

**ANYWAY PLEASE R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Struggle Of The Wolf (Season 2)**

**Chapter 7**

**i do not own teen wolf **

**i do own roy **

**please R&amp;R**

"I got to get to the station"said Roy as he began to walk away from the frezzer with Isaac's scratch marks on it

"Roy come here what's wrong"Derek as him as he pulled him back to where he was standding by the arm

"They're going to kill Isaac by using wolfsbane"Roy told Derek with worry in his voice

"Hey look at me I'm not gonna let that happen ok"Derek told Roy with reassurence in his voice

"We're going to get him out of there"continued Derek

"Hey is this why Isaac said yes"asked Scott

"Everyone wants power"Roy told him

"If I help you then you guys have to stop you guys can't just go around turning people into werewolves"Scott told them

"We can if they're willing the way Isaac was"Derek told him

"Now that we're done arguing I'm going to save my boyfriend"Roy told them before he stop in his tracks at what Scott said next

"Isaac's an idiot"said Scott

With Scott saying that Roy's Claws and fangs came out and he started growling.

"And your the idiot dating Argents daughter you we know your secret it we know then he also knows"Derek told Scott as Roy kept growling.

**A/N**

**I KNOW NOT EVEY LONG NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER ALSO BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON ****QUOTEV JUST TYPE IN MY NAME JENNIFER BARREA**** AND IS SHOULD COME OUT WILL BE ADDING A NEW STORY ON QUOTEV IN A FEW WEEKS BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

** (Season 2)**

**Chapter 8**

**Last Chapter **

"Isaac's an idiot"said Scott

With Scott saying that Roy's Claws and fangs came out and he started growling.

"And your the idiot dating Argents daughter you we know your secret it we know then he also knows"Derek told Scott as Roy kept growling.

**Present time**

"You already saw what happens to an omega"Derek told scott as Roy began to walk up the stairs to leave

"Ok now for real I'm leaving"Roy told them as he ran out the door and got on his bike a Ducati Monster Diesel.

**AT THE STATION**

"Isaac calm down I'm gonna help you and get you out of here"Roy told Isaac as he worked on getting him out of his cell.

"Look out"Isaac yelled at roy as the hunter came in

"Roy's already in there let's go"Derek told stiles as they both ran into the station

"Get off no Isaac Derek Isaac no stop"Derek and Stiles heard roy yell as they got closer to where they were with the hunter

Isaac then pushed the hunter into the wall as derek came in and Isacc headed for stiles.

"Isacc No"Roy yell at him as he got closer to stiles

Derek stopped Isaac with a Roar but he also made his brother turn human.

**The Next Day **

"Derek"Roy called out to his brother as he got home

"Yeah"Derek answered his brother

"I think i know someone else who would be willing to turn"Roy told his brother

"Who"Derek asked his brother

"Erica"Roy told him

"Where is she"Derek as his brother

"The hospital after having a seizure"Roy told Derek

"Let's go"Derek told roy as they both headed out to the car

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

"Hey Erica"said Roy as he and derek entered the room she was in

"let's just say we have a mutual friend"Roy told her when he saw her confused look

"What if I told you i could make that go away"Derek told Erica.

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT AFTER THIS ONE PLEASE R&amp;R HOPE EVERYONE VOTES ON THE POLL I HAVE ON MY PAGE AND ON THE ONE I HAVE ON THE GOLD-EYED WOLF TO SEE WHO MY MAIN CHARACTER IS PAIRED UP WITH.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 9**

**Last Chapter **

"Hey Erica"said Roy as he and derek entered the room she was in

"let's just say we have a mutual friend"Roy told her when he saw her confused look

"What if I told you i could make that go away"Derek told Erica.

**Present time**

**AT THE SCHOOL**

Outside of the school Roy and Derek where waiting for Erica in Derek's car when she came out they left.

**Later at the hale house**

Roy was behind a tree when he heard Jackson's heartbeat.

"Roy I know you can hear me you owe me an explaintion"said Jackson

"Get down"yelled Roy as he smelled hunters

Roy growled at the hunters in his house his body shifted in to his almost evolved form as he snarled at them.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"That's hurts scott"said Derek as Isaac Roy Erica and Boyd all gathered around them as each one of them said how getting bitten had changed them for the better

"I'm glad Isaac took the bite"Roy told Scott

"Why"asked Scott

"Because other than the fact that he's a wanted fugitive he spends all day with me" Roy told him

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"The animal you saw describe it"Derek told Stiles

As stiles was describeing the animal he saw it showed up.

"Whoa Roy Run Erica"Yelled Derek as he told roy to run and Erica was hit by the creature and roy was also hit by it as he ran

As they were running and roy was hit by the creature roy fell into the pool.

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER I'LL UPDATE AGAIN PROBABLY UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND IF I DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK EVERYONE PLEASE R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 10**

**Last Chapter**

"The animal you saw describe it"Derek told Stiles

As stiles was describeing the animal he saw it showed up.

"Whoa Roy Run Erica"Yelled Derek as he told roy to run and Erica was hit by the creature and roy was also hit by it as he ran

As they were running and roy was hit by the creature roy fell into the pool.

**Present time **

"Derek help"yelled Roy as he went under the water

Derek jumped in the pool so did stiles Derek dove down under the water to stop his brother from drowning once he had him he held him up.

"Stiles get ur phone I'll hold roy up now go I let go he drowns"Derek told stiles

After scott showed up and the animal left derek and roy got out of the pool and walked away no that roy was no longer paralzed

"It's called the Kanima"said Derek as he and roy walked up to Scott and Stiles.

"You guys knew this whole time"Stiles told them

"No only when it was confused by it's own reflection"said Scott

"Meaning it doesn't know what it is or who" said Stiles

"It's a shape-shifter but it's not right"said Roy

"It's like an abomination"said Stiles

"I know one thing when I find it I'm gonna kill it"said Derek with anger in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 11**

**Last Chapter**

"It's a shape-shifter but it's not right"said Roy

"It's like an abomination"said Stiles

"I know one thing when I find it I'm gonna kill it"said Derek with anger in his voice.

**Present time**

The next day Derek tested the Kanima venom on Jackson and he was also Paralyzed.

"As much I love that you're a werewolf now you're always around Erica you barely have time for me"Roy told Isaac as they outside of the suway cart in the abandon subway station

**(That same night)**

"Roy go in"Derek told him as they stood outside of scott's house

"What"said Roy with a look on his face

"Send one of them to do it"continued Roy looking at Isaac Erica and Boyd

"Isaac"said Roy as Isaac and Erica were thrown out of Scott's front door.

"They're okay"said Derek as he checked on them

"Guys the roof the Kanima"said Roy as he was the Kanima on the roof and saw Lydia run out the front door of Scott's house

"It's Jackson"said Scott as the Kanima ran off

"Can I kill him now"asked Roy as he remembered what that thing did to him

"Roy Michael Hale you're not going to kill him"Derek told him as he stopped his brother from going after the Kanima

**(The next night)**

Roy and Derek were chasing the Kanima

"Derek behind you"said Roy when he noticed the kanima behind his brother

"How are we going to beat it Argent emptied a whole clip on it and it did nothing"said Roy after they got back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 12**

**Last Chapter**

Roy and Derek were chasing the Kanima

"Derek behind you"said Roy when he noticed the kanima behind his brother

"How are we going to beat it Argent emptied a whole clip on it and it did nothing"said Roy after they got back home.

**PRESENT TIME**

A few days later at Scott's work Roy,Isaac and Derek showed up.

"What's he doing here"Scott asked Derek and Roy when he saw Isaac with them

"We need him"said Derek

"I don't trust him"said Scott

"He doesn't trust you"said Isaac

"You know what and Derek and Roy really don't care"said Derek as he led Roy,Isaac and scott to the back room

The next night Roy Isaac and Erica were in a club after a while Roy walked out only to be hit by a the car of Argent's wife.

**(Roy with Victoria Agent)**

**(A/N THIS IS THE PART WHERE VICTORIA AGENT TRIES TO KILL SCOTT)**

"What are you doing"Roy asked victoria argent as the smoke from the vaporizer began making it hard for him to breath.

"You still don't get it I'm killing you"she told him

"What are you Roy a beta or an Omega"she asked him

"Don't you know alone wolf never survives"She told him as she delivered a hard kick to his ribs

"I'm not"began roy only to be cutt off a cough that bought up blood.

"What did you say"she asked him as she kicked him again

"I'm not alone"Roy told her as he got enough strength to let out a loud howl before he passed out

**(With the others)**

"Roy"said Derek as he and the other heard his howl

"Break it"Derek order Stiles

"What no way"said Stiles

"Roy's dying"said Derek

"Ok what how do you know that"asked Stiles

"OH MY GOD STILES I just know break it"Derek told him again

"Isacc come on"Derek told him as he ran to where Roy was.

"Roy roy"said Isaac as he and Derek arrived where roy was.

"Derek he's not moving"Isaac told him as he (Derek) fought victoria agrent

"I know where we can take him come on let's go"Derek told him as he and Isaac headed to Deaton's office

"Thank you"Derek told Deaton when he was done helping his brother as he and Isaac both sat at either side of Roy.

**A/N**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

**I KNOW NOT EVERY LONG BUT IT'S LATE MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN LATER ON TODAY PLEASE BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT STORY AND VOTE ON THE POLL AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE ONE ON MY PROFILE ALSO LATER ON TODAY I MIGHT BEGIN TO WORK ON MY ****MAX ****STORY AND POST IT AS WELL **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 13**

**Last Chapter**

"Roy roy"said Isaac as he and Derek arrived where roy was.

"Derek he's not moving"Isaac told him as he (Derek) fought victoria agrent

"I know where we can take him come on let's go"Derek told him as he and Isaac headed to Deaton's office

"Thank you"Derek told Deaton when he was done helping his brother as he and Isaac both sat at either side of Roy.

**PRESENT TIME **

"She was killing you"Derek told Roy after he woke up

"So you bit her"Roy asked him

"Yeah I did"Derek told him as Isaac came over to Roy and got pulled into his arms.

"Can we go now"asked Isaac as he looked at Derek to see what his answer would be.

"Yeah let's go"Derek told them as they headed out the door and back home to get some rest before they felt pain because of the moon

"Are we all going to get tied up tonight"Isaac asked Derek as they got everything ready for tonight

"Yeah we are"Derek answered him

"Even me"asked Roy

"No you have control"Derek told Roy

"You're going to help me with the others"continued Derek

"What if we break free"asked Isaac

"You'll do anything you can to get the hell out of here"Derek told him

"You'll probably try and kill us kill each other and any thing with a heartbeat"Roy told him

"Roy Isaac i need you guys to hold her"Derek told them as he put something resembling a spiked collar around Erica's head

"She can withstand more pain than the two of you combined"Derek told them when he saw the look on the faces of Roy and Isaac.

"How does it feel"Isaac asked Roy and Derek

"What this"Roy asked Isaac not sure to what he was refuring to.

"Yeah and how does it feel"Isaac asked them

"It's hard and we feel every second of it"Derek told Isaac

"Then how do you guys control it"Isaac asked them

"Find an anchor something meaningful bind yourself to it"said Roy

"Keeps the human side in control"Derek told Isaac

"What is it for you guys"Isaac asked them

"For me anger for Roy pain and love"Derek told him

"Pain and love"Isaac asked Derek as Roy came back with the chains that Isaac was going to use.

"The night of the fire and you but it doesn't need to be that for everyone"Roy told him having walked in on what Isaac and derek were talking about.

**A/N:**

**Please R&amp;R **

**also I'm looking for a beta/co-author for my Hunger games story anyone intrested **

**Hey everyone i know it's been so long since i update but i have been really busy with college and trying to find a job as well as working on other stories that i have but i will try to update more often as october and Novmeber go by as their are holidays in those months that i have off of classes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"For me anger for Roy pain and love"Derek told him

"Pain and love"Isaac asked Derek as Roy came back with the chains that Isaac was going to use.

"The night of the fire and you but it doesn't need to be that for everyone"Roy told him having walked in on what Isaac and derek were talking about.

**Present Time **

"Derek we're gonna need help"Roy told his brother

"I'll call Scott"Derek told Roy as Roy looked at the other that began to transform because of the affects of the moon.

"Scott can you call me back Roy and I are gonna need some help definitely gonna need some help"said Derek as he left Scott a voicemail and the others snarling Roy

"Isaac"Yelled Roy as he got free of his chains and jumped out the train car they were in

"You take care of those two I'll go after him"Roy told Derek as he went after his boyfriend before he got to far and got caught by hunters

As Derek was tying Erica back up Boyd head towards the exit when Roy and Isaac came back and pinned him down to the seat Isaac and Roy then looked at Derek and nodded.

**A/N- hey everyone I know it's a really short chapter but I will be updating this story as well as my other stories more frequently as I am only going to one class for the rest of the semester Please Review but no FLAMES.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"You take care of those two I'll go after him"Roy told Derek as he went after his boyfriend before he got to far and got caught by hunters

As Derek was tying Erica back up Boyd head towards the exit when Roy and Isaac came back and pinned him down to the seat Isaac and Roy then looked at Derek and nodded.

**Present Time **

At the Argents house in Allison's room Chris Argent and his wife were waiting for the moon to shine in the room so that they could kill her.

**(With Derek and Roy)**

"Think he'll be okay now that he found his anchor"Roy asked Derek as he put the chain back around Isaac's wrist just in case he lost control

"His father is his anchor" Roy told Derek

"Your Father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you"said Derek as he and Roy stood next to Isaac then headed out of the train car

"He didn't use to"Isaac told them as they headed out of the train car

"Lydia"said Derek as Lydia approched him as he brother

"What the hell are you doing"Roy asked her as she opened her hand and blew somethin on them

"Derek" said Roy as he and his brother began to fall towards the ground

"Lydia what are you doing"Derek asked her as he and his brother began to wake up from whatever Lydia threw at them

"Derek any idea what we're doing back here"Roy asked him after he saw that they were in their old house

"Nope no Idea"Derek told him as lydia grabbed his arm

"Lydia stop you don't know what you're doing"Roy told her as she grabbed Derek's arm and put it near a hole

"Peter no"said Roy peter dug his nails into Derek's arm and began to rise out of the hole he was in after he came up out of the hole Derek and Roy passed out and Lydia ran off while Peter disappeared from the house.

**Please Review **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"Peter no"said Roy peter dug his nails into Derek's arm and began to rise out of the hole he was in after he came up out of the hole Derek and Roy passed out and Lydia ran off while Peter disappeared from the house.

**Present Time**

"What the hell is that noise"Roy asked Derek as they began to wake up.

"Where is he"Derek asked Deaton after he showed them the dog whistle he had

"Don't know"Deaton told them

"Tell us what you're doing here then"Derek told him

"Why are you helping us"Roy asked him

"Helping your family use to be a pretty important part of my life helping both of you was a promise I made to your mother"Deaton told them

"You're the one our sister talked about"Roy told him

"She said you were a kind of adviser"said Derek

"She was right"Deaton told them

**A/N- Please Review **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"Helping your family use to be a pretty important part of my life helping both of you was a promise I made to your mother"Deaton told them

"You're the one our sister talked about"Roy told him

"She said you were a kind of adviser"said Derek

"She was right"Deaton told them

**Present Time **

"You guys need to listen to something every closely right now"Deaton told them

"What Peter maneged to do it's not with a price he'll be weak so he'll rely on strength of his intelligence and cunning he's gonna come at both of you"continued Deaton

"But I'm not even an alpha"Roy told him

"That doesn't matter he's gonna twist inside your head and he's gonna prey on your insercrities he'll tell you'll need him to stop Gerard don't trust him "Deaton told them

"We don't trust anyone"Derek told him

"Just each other"Roy told him

"I know if you did your brother might be the alpha he likes to think he is and the one person you guys should trust doesn't trust you guys at all"Deaton told them

"Scott"Derek and Roy said simultaneously

**A/N- Hey everyone I know it's short I always think the chapters are long because when I write the chapter they seem really long but when I type them they are short anyway **

**please Review **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"I know if you did your brother might be the alpha he likes to think he is and the one person you guys should trust doesn't trust you guys at all"Deaton told them

"Scott"Derek and Roy said simaltainsly

**Present Time**

"You guys need to find him you need to find him as fast as you can I've known Gerard for a long time and he always has a plan and my guess it's going exaclty the way he wants"Deaton told them

"Right yeah"Derek and Roy said simaltainsly

(At The Station)

" I swear I'm going to kill matt"Roy told him after he had Jackson attack him and Derek.

"Roy your claws dig them into your leg"Derek whispered to his brother

"Why"Roy asked him in a whisper

"It'll triger the healing process"Derek told him again in a whisper

"He's controlling this kid"said Derek when he saw jackson waiting for matt to tell him something

"Get him off of us"said Roy after matt had Jackson scratch Stiles on the neck and he fell on Roy and Derek

"How does it feel Derek Roy being defenceless"Matt asked them

"We still have teeth why don't you come closer"Roy told him

"We'll show you how helpless we are"Derek told him as the kanima Venmon began to leave their bodies

"Go get out of here"Roy told Stiles as the hunter arrived and began to attack the police station

After Matt locked Scott's mom in one of the jail cells Jackson was suddenly on the bars of the cells growling at Scott's mom when Scott showed up and dug his claws into Kanima's back and threw to the other side of the room and Roy and Derek arrived and Roared at the Kanima until the Kanima went out the window and Derek followed it and Scott ran after his mom backed away from him after she saw him

"Where's Derek"said Allison when she saw Roy and she pointed her bow at him

"You're gonna have to go through me to get to my brother and your arrows won't work"Roy told her as he stood in front of her with his eyes glowing gold after Allison shot him with a few arrows she left as Matt came to where they were and Roy went to find Derek

Somewhere else in the station Scott and Gerard were talking but they weren't awear that Roy and Derek were listening.

**A/N**

**Please Review **

**The next Chapter won't be until after next week as I have a test and a final coming up next week**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"You're gonna have to go through me to get to my brother and your arrows won't work"Roy told her as he stood in front of her with his eyes glowing gold after Allison shot him with a few arrows she left as Matt came to where they were and Roy went to find Derek

Somewhere else in the station Scott and Gerard were talking but they weren't awear that Roy and Derek were listening.

**Present Time **

Back at the Hale house Roy and Derek were going through some books when Erica and Boyd showed up

"You've decided"Derek asked them

"When"asked Roy

"Tonight"said Boyd

"Everyone will be at the game"Erica told them

"What do you want"Derek asked them

"We told you there was a price"Roy told them

"You guys didn't say it would be like this"said Erica

"Although we did tell you how to survive"Roy told them

"you do it as a pack and no Alpha means no pack"Derek told them

**A/N- Hey everyone i know super short chapter but I will be posting another chapter up in a few minutes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**A/N- Please read authors note at the end of the chapter and please Review **

**Last Chapter **

"you do it as a pack and no Alpha means no pack"Derek told them

**Present Time **

"You guys wanna look for another pack"Derek asked them

"How are you gonna find one"asked Roy

"You guys know what the Beau Geste effect is"Derek asked them

"If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone two wolves can sound like 20"Roy told them

"No you're running"said Derek

"Once you start you don't stop you'll alway be running"said Roy

After Erica and Boyd left peter showed up and both Derek and Roy threw a piece of glass at him.

"I expected a warmer welcome but point taken quite a situation you guys have yourselfs in here Derek Roy I'm out of commission for a few weeks suddenly there's lizard People geriatric psychopaths and you two are cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town one of which is Roy's boyfriend"said Peter as Roy flashed his eyes and growled at him

"Shut up about Isaac"said Roy as he flashed his eyes

"What do you want"Derek asked him before Roy attacked their uncle

"I want to help you both"Peter told them

"You guys are my nephews the only relatives that I have left there's a lot I can still teach you guys can we just talk"Peter told them as he walked closer to them and as Roy was still flashing his eyes

**A/N- Hey everyone here is a new chapter and I will update again later on today I have already written all of season 3A but i am missing the last episode of season 3A so once I write it I will begin posting it as for season 3B I am half way done writting it so we are almost comming to an end of The Struggle Of The Wolf Season 2 but anyway Please Review **


	21. Chapter 21

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"You guys are my nephews the only relatives that I have left there's a lot I can still teach you guys can we just talk"Peter told them as he walked closer to them and as Roy was still flashing his eyes

**Present Time **

Peter then made a mistake by putting his hands on their shoulders so Roy and Derek just glared down at them

"Sure let's talk"said Roy as he and his brother glared at their uncle

With that said they shoved Peter into the stairs

**(At the Vet with Isaac and Scott)**

"They're leaving during the game"Isaac told Scott as they talked about Erica and Boyd leaving

"This makes me lucky because I don't have anyone except for Roy"said Isaac

"You're just gonna leave him then"Scott asked Roy

"I don't know yet"Isaac told him as they walked out of the animal clinic.

**(At The Hale House)**

"I'm going to the game tonight"said Roy to Derek and Peter

"Why"Derek asked him even though he probably knew the answer

"I need to talk to Isaac he might be leaving and we have a lot to talk about"Roy told Derek

"Ok go but hey be careful Gerard still out there"Derek told him as he headed for the door.

"I will see you later and try not to kill each other"Roy told as he grabbed his helmet his keys and headed to his Ducati Monster Diesel and left to the game

**A/N- Hey everyone here is another chapter please Review **


	22. Chapter 22

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"I will see you later and try not to kill each other"Roy told as he grabbed his helmet his keys and headed to his Ducati Monster Diesel and left to the game

**Present Time**

When Roy arrived at the game he saw Scott and it looked like he was listening to something so Roy concentrated and he began to hear what Gerard was saying to Scott that he growled softly at the mention of his brother at the hale house Derek and Peter were still talking.

"Why would Roy and I want help from a total psycho"Derek asked Peter

"First of all I'm no total psycho by the way you are the one that slashed my throat wide open but we're works in progress right so we need each other when you ween help you turn to people you never expect"Peter told him

Back at the game Scott and Roy were talking about what Gerard said when Isaac arrived.

"You're here"Scott told him

"You came to help"Roy told him

"I came to win"Isaac told them as they each turned and looked at Gerard when they felt him watching them .

"Anybody have a plan yet"Isaac asked them

"Right now it's to keep Jackson from killing anyone"Scott told them

"That would be easier if you were in the game"Isaac told him

"Let's make it so coach has no choice but to play you"Isaac told Scott

"There's a bench of players he can put in before he puts him in"Roy told Isaac and Scott.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital"Scott asked Isaac as he put on is helmet.

"He can try"Roy told Scott as Isaac ran into game and began tackling his own teammates

"Lahey"they heard the coach yell as Isaac tackled another one of his teammates that had just gone into the game.

"Lahey seriously what the hell is your problem"the coach yelled again after Isaac tackled another teammate and he shrugged at the coach and he (Isaac) was tackled to the floor.

"Isaac"Yelled Roy as he and Scott ran towards him after he landed on the ground.

"It's not broken but I can't move it I think Jackson nicked me I can feel it spreading"Isaac told them as trainers arrived to make sure he was okay and got ready to move him to the backboard and Roy took a hold of his hand and looked at his leg which looked like it was in a weird angle.

**A/N- Hey everyone here is a new chapter so it took so long but according to my document this chapter is three pages long so hopefully it is long when I post it up hope everyone likes it please R&amp;R.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"It's not broken but I can't move it I think Jackson nicked me I can feel it spreading"Isaac told them as trainers arrived to make sure he was okay and got ready to move him to the backboard and Roy took a hold of his hand and looked at his leg which looked like it was in a weird angle.

**Present Time **

Just then Gerard spoke again.

"You wanna play chess Scott then you better be willing to scarifice your own pawns"Gerard told them

At that Roy Growled and snarled a little louder than usuall but no one but Scott and Isaac heard it

Isaac's in trouble"Roy told Scott after Isaac had been taken to the locker room

"Leave him alone"growled Roy as he saw Gerard advancing on Isaac when he entered the locker room

(As Gerard was cornering Isaac Roy got up off the floor after two hunters knocked him down and growled in the minnoe they could see his eyes glowing gold as he began to transform.

"Yours and Roy's best ally has always been anger but what you guys lack most is heart that's why you know that you guys need Scott more than anyone than anyone.

**(At the School)**

"You're gonna find him by scent"Roy asked Scott

"Yeah all three of us are"Scott told him and Isaac

"How come you get his shirt and we get his shoes"Roy asked Scott

"We need to talk all of us"said Derek as he and peter arrived at the school locker room

"What the hell is this"Scott asked Derek when he saw Peter with him

"You know Roy and I thought the same thing when we saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station"Derek told him

"I'm with Scott on this one have you seen his mom she's gorgeous"Peter told them after Scott told Derek that Gerard threatened his mom

"Shut up" Roy Derek and Scott told him simultaneously

"Who is he" Isaac asked them

"He's Peter Roy and Derek's uncle"Scott told them

"Yeah babe remember I told you he was dead well he did something and now he's back a little while ago he tried to kill us all then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat"Roy told Isaac as he grabbed his hand

"Ok short version he knows how to stop Jackson maybe even how to save him"Derek told them as his brother glared at Peter

"That be helpful except Jackson's dead"Isaac told them as Derek and Peter got a shocked look on their faces

**A/N- Hey everyone I know it's been really long since I updated but I was really busy with college and finals until this week so now I hope to update more Frequently and hopefully on my newer stories I will be get up the next chapter for those stories.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

"That be helpful except Jackson's dead"Isaac told them as Derek and Peter got a shocked look on their faces

**Present Time **

"What"asked Derek

"Yeah he's dead happened on the field"Roy told his brother and uncle

"Why is no one taking this as good news"Isaac asked them

"Because if he's dead it didn't just happen Gerard wanted it to happen"Peter told them

"Why"Scott asked

"That's what we need to figure out and the window of time is closing"Peter told them as he Derek and Roy began to walk away and headed to the hale house

(**At The Hale House)**

"Kanima's just the beta form from what we've seen"Peter told Roy and Derek

On Peter's laptop they saw a diffrent form of the Kanima.

"He's turning into tha"Derek asked Peter

"That has wings"Roy told them

"We can see that"Derek told his brother

"Scott bring him to us"Derek told Scott over the phone

"We don't have time for that Scott get him out of there now go"Roy told Scott

"We'll meet you half way"Derek tells Scott as he hung up

"That's the problem you guys are rushing we are going right to Gerard's croshairs we can kill Jackson"Peter told them as he stopped them from getting out the door

"Where are Derek and Roy"Chris asked as he scott and Isaac arrived at a warehouse

"I'm here for Jackson not you guys"Chris told them as Derek and Roy arrived

"Somehow we don't find that very comforting"Roy told him

"Get him inside"Chris told them

"Derek Isaac Roy help me move him"Scott told them

Suddenly the Kanima threw Argent away when suddenly Derek Scott Isaac and Roy appeared all transformered.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter **

Suddenly the Kanima threw Argent away when suddenly Derek Scott Isaac and Roy appeared all transformered.

**Present Time **

After the Kanima threw Derek away Allison appeared as Isaac was getting up off the floor and began to slash him with her knife

"No Isaac no leave him alone"Roy told her after she shot him with an arrow

"Allison don't you dare go near my brother"Roy yelled at Allison as she approched his brother with a knife ready to cut his throat

"I swear I'll kill you"Derek told Gerard

"He's dying"Scott told them

"Scott don't you know he's gonna kill Derek right after you'll be an alpha don't Scott please Scott don't don't"Roy told Scott as he grabbed Derek by the neck and made his mouth open as his fangs came out again

"No Derek" said Roy as Derek's fangs bit into Gerard's arm and groaned in pain

"Derek are you okay"Roy asked him as Gerard moved away from Derek and his brother fell towards the floor

"Everyone else alway said Gerard had a plan I had a plan too"Scott told them

"Why didn't you tell us"Derek asked him

"Because you might be an Alpha but you're not mine"Scott told Derek

Just as Gerard told the Kanima to kill everyone Stiles and Lydia arrived in his jeep.

"Did I get him Whoa get out"Stiles told Lydia as Jackson jumped on the jeep

"Jackson"Lyida told him

"Lydia"Stiles told her worried that Jackson would hurt her

"Derek Roy Peter now"Isaac told them knowing what they were going to do

With them hearing that they ran forward and Stuck their claws into Jackson's stomach and back

**A/N- Hey everyone the end of the Struggle of the wolf season 2 is almost here as there are only a few chapters left then I will wait maybe a few weeks before posting the struggle of the wolf season 3A hope you read it and like reading it **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter**

"Derek Roy Peter now"Isaac told them knowing what they were going to do

With them hearing that they ran forward and Stuck their claws into Jackson's stomach and back

**Present Time **

Jackson then fell to the ground dead a few mintues later he got back up with his eyes glowing blue like Derek and Roy's did sometime.

Later that day Derek Roy Isaac and Peter approched the hale house

"You haven't told them everything have you"Peter asked Derek

"What do you mean"Isaac asked him

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build up his pack so eager to strengthen his power and numbers"Peter told him

"When there's a new alpha people take notice people like"Roy told Issac

"Who"Isaac asked him

"What is this what does it mean Derek"Isaac asked them

"It's there symbol and it mean they're coming"Derek told him

"Who"Isaac asked them

"Alphas"Roy told him

"More than one"Isaac asked him

"A pack of them"Roy told him

"An alpha pack and they're not coming they're already here"Peter told them

(At the School)

"I don't have Allison or Lacrosse anymore"Scott told Stiles as they stepped on the Lacross field

"You do still have us me and Roy"Stiles told him

"Yeah but Roy spends most of his time with either Derek or Isaac and he's not here right now"Scott told him

**A/N- hey everyone here a new chapter just one more chapter and The Struggle of the Wolf Season 2 will be more and I will begin season 3 but It will probably be a while since I am rewriting season 3B but I will update Season 3A when I have time **


	27. Chapter 27

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N- Disclaimer on First Chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read **

**Last Chapter**

"Yeah but Roy spends most of his time with either Derek or Isaac and he's not here right now"Scott told him

**Present Time **

At the cliff Roy and Isaac were sitting down together with Isaac in Roy's arms just looking up at the moon as well as the town happy to finally be able to spend time together not in secret because they both know Derek already knew about them.

"Glad we don't have to hide anymore"Isaac told him

"Yeah but that's only because Derek already knows about us so I no longer have to be lying to him about where or who I'm going to meet"Roy told him

"Yep the peace we have right now won't last you know that alpha pack is already here and pretty soon they're gonna make their move and we will all have to be careful not just Derek"Roy told him

"Yeah I Know babe"Isaac told Roy

A/N- Hey everyone I know really short chapter but only one more and this story is over and season 3A will begin please Review but no Flames !


	28. Chapter 28

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**(Season 2)**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N- Disclaimer on first chapter also if you don't like minor slash don't read**

**Last Chapter **

"Yeah I know babe"Isaac told Roy

**Present Time **

"Just making sure"Roy told Isaac

"Why"Isaac asked him

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you"Roy told him

"I know you don't"Isaac told him

"I'm glad you're not out of control"Roy told him

"That's cause I'm with you right now my wolf know you're here with me it senses my anchor here"Isaac told him

"I know so does mine"Roy told him

"Our problems just ended but new ones are rising and we must all be ready for when the alpha's make their move"Roy told him

"I know and we can do it together"Isaac told him

"I know I love you Isaac"Roy told him as he pulled Isaac closer to him

"I love you Roy"Isaac told Roy

with that said Isaac snuggled back into Roy's arms and Roy then kissed Isaac on his head then on his lips.

**A/N- Hey everyone this is the final chapter for the struggle of the wolf season 2 hope you all enjoyed it thanks to everyone who reviewed hope you like season 3 anyway please review.**


End file.
